The disclosed embodiments relate to an apparatus and methods for separating piece goods to be stored in an automated storage facility, and in particular, for separating pharmaceutical packages.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and processes for separating piece goods to be stored in an automated storage facility having a high separation capacity. For example, a piece goods separating device or apparatus for separating pharmaceutical or medical packages to be stored in a pharmaceutical or medical automated storage facility.